Fire in the housewar against the winne'
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: 2 funny stories. Short. Humorous, hope you can follow, one shot. No pairings.


Disclaimer: I do not own the gorillaz.

This one is suppose to be funny, but, we will see wont we. Noodle is going to help me out with this one, isn't she! (Noodle: HEHE, Yes. I will be telling you how to type stuff.) Yes, there is a reason for that. But, anyway, one shot, have fun. Oh yeah, this is taking place when Noodle is just begining to learn her english.

Fire in the house/War against the Winne'

Noodle ran down the hall. She had been up the early morining and was now in a sugar rush cause she had just eated about, half a box of candy she found on the floor.

The day was only begining at kong studios. It was 6:00 am. The only creature in its right mind that would be up so early, was in fact Noodle. But, cause of the sugar, she was content with the idea of every other bloody human being up as well.

Noodle crept into Russel's room. He was naked. Well, only had on his boxers. Noodle gently eased open the door. She crawled over to his bed. He was sound asleep, but he mumbled something about food, and ramon. Noodle smiled gently, "Russel. Russel." She only said.

Russel seemed to turn in his sleep, Noodle, an 11 year old child, felt evil. She drew up close to his ear, "Hi! Hi!" She was saying fire. When she noticed he didn't stire, she yelled it, "Hi! Hi! THERES FIRE IN HOUSE! RUN!"

Russel must have jumped ten feet. He was up and running around the room in seconds. "Noodle! Are you ok? Where are the others? Are they safe?"

Noodle, having fun, said in a worried tone, "Hi in 2D's room."

Russel patted her on the head. He was off. He ran down the hall, Noodle followed. Russel ran to get a firehydrant.

"Shobofu! Shobofu!" Noodle said pointing to the firehydrant. Russel grabbed it. Then he went to the lift. They both got in. They went to the basement. All seemed ok, but Russel wasn't thinking really good. He ran to 2D's room. He only looked at Noodle before running in, "Stay here, the fire may be too wild. I don't want ya ta get hert. Here me?"

Noodle smiled worriedly, she was acting. " Watashi imas' koko ya tokei." Wich was something like, 'I wait here and watch.'

Russel had no clue. He shook his head and smiled, taking a deep breath then pushing the door down. He went in spraying. Everything was white. Murdoc had come out of his camper, and looked rather pissed. He stomped over. Nothing but a slim pair of underware on. Eww.

Russel had stoped spraying everything and noticed not one thing was on fire. 2D, on the other hand, was now up, cold, and covered in white. Murdoc reached Noodle, "What the fack is go'an on!"

Noodle looked at him, "Sonna ni okashii." She laughed looking into the room.(So funny)

Murdoc growled, "Learn english." Then he walked into the room. Russel looked puzzeled. 2D looked stupid. He sat on his bed now. He looked all around, "What happen'?" Was all he said. All eyes turned to Russel, "ERR, Noodle told me ya all was on fire."

Now they all looked at Noodle, "Watashi dekimas'-nai tetsudaimas' sore." Then she looked at everyone else. (I can not help it.) No one had a clue of what she said. So, Murdoc just laughed, and walked away saying, "Clean ya self up Dullard. Ya look like a snow man."

Russel only said sorry and then grabbed Noodle by the hand and took her up stairs.

2D was the only one not laughing. Then he got up, "Well, if he not 'ave done that, then, they be seein mo' of me then liking ta'." He went to his bath room. He was butt naked.

Later on that day:

2D walked down from were his bed room was. He had a mask on. He had his weapons. He was ready. Off of his belt hung his enemy's fate. He limped down his hall way, slowly approching the Winne'. 'There be the fort. The fort that was taken from my grand'mum.' He ducked low behind a car and watched the Winne. He glared at it, as if now it were no longer an ally. 'He is a devil. The tricky buggar, he taken me grand'mum, now, he tryin ta get ta me. He wont! I wont let em!' He had two bombs in his hands. Ready to launch at the target. He had even more hanging from his belt. 2D looked like a demon from hell. He had black on every part of his body. His eyes, his empty eyes, were the only thing that glowed in the dim light of the car park. "For the dark night! I shall have me' revenge!" He yelled as he tossed one of the bombs at the fortress.

SPLAT! the bomb hit the door of the Winne'. 2D howled. Water now leaked down the side of the door. (Yes, the bombs are water) "What the satan is goan on out there!" Came a very pissed off voice. Murdoc slambed open the door of the Winne', kicking it more than with his hand.

2D was behind the car, now he rose slowly, looking like a devil, or a demon. "Ya will feel me rath for taken me grand'mum." He said, eyes glaring.

Murdoc, having no clue as if to who this person was, was now a bit bewildered, "Who the fack are ya?" He said yelling.

2D raised one of his hands, "I am the man ya took me grand'mum from."

Murdoc now realizing who it was, grew mad, "2D, you stupid twat, what are ya goin on about?" He looked pissed, his hands now clenched into fists.

2D looked straight at Murdoc, "I am sir 2D, By my hands, you shall fall."

Murdoc, growled, "I am gonna kill ya." He took a step forward. 2D launched one of his bombs. SPLAT! Right on Murdoc's chest! Murdoc jumped back, "OIE! WHAT THE FACK!"

"Die! Ya evil, grand'mum stealing wanker!" 2D launched another at him. Murdoc was mad now, he went back into his winne'. 2D leaned down, "Eh, 'e is very strong, 'e is. I think I might not make it through." He watched the winne. Murdoc came out, he had a gun. A big gun, a shot gun. He aimed it near the car were 2D had leaned down by. BOOM! The car seemed to explode. 2D backed up wildly. He herried to the hall. Murdoc cocked the gun, "Im a gonna blow yea fucken 'ead off, I am." He shot at the wall. The wall let a big old chunk of plaster hit the floor. He ran, he ran to the room that would give him shelter. "I retreat! The grand'mum stealing wanker has an upper hand now!" He looked at Murdoc who was advancing, taking aim with the gun, "I didn't take yer goddamned grand'mum, now stop comin' ere' and botherin me!" He shot at 2D again. 2D dogded it by going into his room. He locked the door, "We need mo' ammo. He appears to 'ave a snake that shoots deadly fire bombs. I need back up." He talked into a small piece of metal that posed as his walky talky. He looked at it, "Oh no! My electronically high tech walky talky slash water bottle, is, is, broken!" He tossed it aside.

Murdoc's gun cocked, "I m killin yea. You need ta be put out of yer missery." He blew out a shot to the door, the door knob blowing off. 2D lay on the floor. He had a knife going through his armpit. (He isn't dead. He only put it under his armpit so that it looked like he had stabbed him self.) Murdoc held the gun to his face, "I am gonna kill ya."

2D pretended to be dieing, "You will never get me. Ya might 'ave gotten me grand'mum but, ya will never, get, me." He took one more breath, "WANKER!" Then he pretended to die.

Murdoc tossed the gun aside and grabbed 2D. 2D limped his head forward, the knife fell from his armpit. He acted dead. "Stop you idiot! I swear, I am gonna kill ya! PAY ATTENTION!" He shook 2D who still lay limp in his arms.

Russel walked into the room, "What is going on man? All I can hear is gunshots going off down here. It is making me mad." He grabbed Murdoc's neck, "What are you doing Murdoc?" He pried 2D from his grasp. "I am trying to kill 2D!" He made a desperate grab for him. Russel was the master at ending fighting though, he slamed both of 2D, and Murdoc against the wall, "Knock it off! I can't watch tv when you ass holes are down here acting like war freaks."

Murdoc hissed. 2D acted dead. They fell from Russel's grasp, "Fine! Just tell Dullard over there to stay the fack away from me." Then he left the room. Russel only watched as 2D still lay on the ground. His tongue was now hanging out.

The end. Yes, laugh, it was funny, the last one. Well anyway, I hope you did enjoy it. Send my reviews if you did like it though. I always like hearing what you all think. Thank you, see ya around.

-D.D.Darkwriter


End file.
